Dragona
Dragona was a member of WiFi World who was born 1989 in a cross-fire hurricane Blackmail Material Dragona says a lot of weird things. 19:59 but anyway, back with my story.. 19:59 *** RS808 has joined #WFWD|Chat 19:59 *** ChanServ sets mode +v on RS808 19:59 *** RS808 is now known as LinkEXHaloPC 19:59 I lifted up her shirt once, and got a good view of her breasts. 19:59 first time ever seeing them in reality. 19:59 <.< 19:59 I even touched them. 19:59 *** Falco has quit (Ping timeout) 19:59 and licked them. 20:00 and sucked them. 20:00 .... 20:00 *** Ang3lic|HaloMatches has left #WFWD|Chat 20:00 *** Ang3lic|HaloMatches has joined #WFWD|Chat 20:00 *** ChanServ sets mode +v on Ang3lic|HaloMatches 20:00 ._. 20:00 what else did I leave out.. 20:00 .... 20:00 ok what hentei has dragona been watching 20:00 ? 20:00 no hentai at all Alchemist, I'm just rambling about my past. 20:00 Supposedly this all happened to him 20:00 if you want me to stop, then tell me. 20:00 ....sounds too detailed to be real 20:00 Lies. >_>; 20:01 It's called a "Memorable Experience". 20:01 Don't you have those Alchemist? 20:01 yes he does 20:01 I call them chapters in my book of life 20:01 then it's real. 20:01 but yeah, all that did happen. But I was being stupid back then. 20:01 What was on my mind was "sex." 20:02 unfortunately. 20:02 Was? >_> 20:02 yeah. I didn't really think things out back then 20:02 but now I'm a Junior in High School, looking forward to finishing it. 20:03 ..well, enough of my ramblings, who wants a cookie? 20:03 YOU WHAT?! 20:03 You licked them AND sucked them? 20:03 lucky, aren't I? 20:03 * Ang3lic|HaloMatches hops * >_>; 20:03 YES YOU ARE 20:03 GTFO of my chat, you scum! D: 20:03 Joking. 20:03 of course, she resisted when I tried to put my hand in her pants. >_> 20:03 You lucky guy you. ;-; 20:04 >.> 20:04 <.< 20:04 this chat is hot 20:04 ..yes, that's the end of my sexual experience. 20:04 ..I was 15 or 16 when this happened. 20:04 write this into a story 20:04 That's it? 20:04 in all the girlfriends I had, yes. 20:05 ... 20:05 I raped a girl once. 20:05 j/k! 20:05 ... 20:05 I'm just joshing yas. 20:05 ... *Witholds Dragona joke* 20:05 ..but I do know a friend that got into a rape predicament though. 20:05 he claims it's a dream. 20:06 but it showed in the news later on. :/ 20:06 plus, he was gay. 20:06 ... 20:06 ..well, USE to be gay as far as I know. 20:06 was he raped or did he rape someone? I'm confused 20:06 This is freakin weird. 20:06 * Ang3lic|HaloMatches dies 20:06 h0m0 rape. 20:06 he was an accomplice for someone. 20:07 .... 20:07 from what he told me, he was forced to help someone. 20:07 Held a gun to him or something like that. 20:07 .... 20:07 o_0? 20:07 wtf 20:07 i return at the weirdest parts 20:07 Anyway, they had this plan to ambush a girl in someone's house, knock 'em out, and rape her. 20:07 ok 20:07 I'd have to agree, Alch. D: 20:07 and.. 20:07 i will be back in 5 and see what dragona types 20:08 Alch make Dragona stop his stories, and tell us one of your stories 20:08 The guy who knocked the girl out started raping her in the butt. 20:08 ... 20:08 you know, you could've told me if you wanted to stop. 20:08 Hell, I'd take one of Elmo's stories over this. 20:08 x.X 20:08 Elmo? I have a story for that. 20:08 * Ang3lic|HaloMatches actually leaves now * 20:08 *** LinkEXHaloPC is now known as LinkEX 20:08 you wanna hear it? 20:09 o fuxs n0. 20:09 >_>; 20:09 oookay, I'll tell it then 20:09 does it involve sex? 20:09 no. 20:09 good 20:09 go ahead 20:09 Okay, Sesame Street was doing some sort of live-special in front of an audience back in Florida. 20:09 Elmo's World I think. 20:09 *** LinkEX is now known as DaIRC6655 20:09 The acting was going pretty good. 20:10 >_> 20:10 ...Oh wait, I never mentioned when this took place. 20:10 5 years ago I think. 20:10 anyway, it was like a puppet show. 20:10 muppet* 20:10 Elmo is a muppet 20:10 *** DaIRC6655 is now known as LinkEX 20:10 Muppet, Puppet, it was a friggin doll! 20:10 D:< 20:11 anyway... 20:11 * Link_991 posts logs on WFWD 20:11 ..where was I.. 20:11 Oh yeah, the guy who was using the Elmo puppet pulled out a fake gun with Elmo. 20:11 He was aiming it at every muppet on stage. 20:11 he was like "Get away Bitch! Or I'll shoot!" 20:11 Security came in and took him away. 20:12 ..The show was cancelled after that. 20:12 wow 20:12 I think it showed on the news that time too. 20:12 ... 20:13 Oh yeah, I even saw a photo of Elmo having buttsex with Bert. It was disturbing. 20:13 .... 20:13 wtf 20:13 again 20:13 I'm not kidding, this happened 2 years ago. 20:13 <_< 20:13 I know this may sound crazy, but. 20:13 Rule#34 I think. 20:13 Dragona makes a shitty liar. 20:13 a liar huh? 20:13 why does dragon talk about muppet sex 20:13 it's deeply disturbing 20:14 they brought it up. 20:14 A guy died the other day, but oh hey i saw this doll having sex with itself. 20:14 if they didn't mention Elmo, I wouldn'tve explained. 20:14 well i arrived and saw you talking about pupper sex 20:14 *puppet 20:14 We didn't bring it up D: 20:14 You brought up Elmo. 20:14 and my ramblings led to this. 20:14 Dragona is trying to hide his emotions. 20:14 Towards pets. 20:14 Ang3lic did 20:14 and I asked if it involved sex and you said no 20:15 ..yeah, on that certain event. 20:15 ..besides, I'm not even going in detail. 20:15 I bet you'd like that. 20:15 alllrighty, I think I'm out of memories for now. 20:15 Freak. 20:15 like what? 20:15 buttsex? 20:16 dude, don't make me start another bad memory. 20:16 If you don't know. 20:16 Alch tell us one of your stories :D 20:16 I second that, let's hear some of yours. 20:16 So because I said you'd like that you wanna bring up more puppet sex? 20:16 Weird. 20:16 Panda, shut up, and drop it. 20:16 wut? 20:16 I'm done. 20:17 Drop what? 20:17 You're pretty insecure about it. 20:17 >_> 20:17 seriously I'm posting your stories on WFWD 20:17 I said drop it since I don't feel like discussing it anymore. So now, drop it. 20:17 Make the topic "The other side of dragona" 20:18 If you don't feel like discussing it then you drop it. 20:18 I'm a moderator you know. 20:18 D: 20:18 So you'll ban me for making you look like an idiot in chat? 20:18 Niceee... 20:18 * Link_991 saves logs for later 20:18 uh, no. 20:18 The intarwebz is teh seriousness. 20:18 I don't mind sharing my life here in this chatroom. 20:18 Your fantasies? 20:18 But on WFWD, I don't think so. 20:18 Link said he'd make the topic. 20:18 Not I. 20:18 I jsut told him what to name it. 20:19 Dooo dooo doo doo. 20:19 whatever. 20:19 Whatever what? 20:19 Alchemist! Tell us a story! 20:19 .... 20:19 No more muppet sex? 20:19 * Dragona mutes Panda 20:19 *** TheFuzzyFatPanda is now known as TFFP 20:19 Why would you mute me? 20:20 I'm saving these logs for Blackmail 20:20 *** TFFP is now known as TheFuzzyFatPanda 20:20 How're you gonna blackmail me with this? 20:20 hey, Link. 20:20 Or blackmail dragona. 20:20 Got any stories to share? 20:20 I'm confused. 20:20 to black mail Dragona 20:20 Lol. 20:21 Dude that'll be hilarious. 20:21 hah. Never gonna happen. 20:21 He says that now. 20:21 But when his secret desires are revealed. 20:21 besides, even if you blackmail me. 20:21 stories from my life? uhh... 20:21 I hear dragona has a dick sock named elmo. 20:21 has Panda said anything yet Link? 20:21 No I haven't dragona. 20:22 Shhhh... 20:22 Lol. 20:22 I guess that means he didn't mute me. He asked that too quickly after I said that. 20:22 Lol. 20:22 Link??? 20:23 lol 20:23 Lawl. 20:24 This one time I had an argument with my friend's mom 20:24 about trees 20:24 she says there are too many and that's the problem in the world 20:25 but trees, nature, etc. gives us oxygen. 20:25 to breathe. How can we have too many? 20:25 That's what I said 20:25 That reminds me of my friend's mom. 20:25 I was playing tag with him, and his mom grabs me by the throat and threatened to kill me. 20:25 but she said that at night they put out carbin dioxide 20:25 Because I tagged him and she thought I was trying to beat him up. 20:25 and take in oxygen 20:26 therefore at night trees = evil 20:26 It's getting late.. 20:26 watch out for trees 20:26 .... 20:26 In school, a dog came into my classroom one time. XD 20:26 A stray dog. 20:27 the front gate was open, a stray dog came in, avoiding the teachers. 20:27 and came in my classroom. 20:27 ..And it attacked one of the kids. 20:27 -_-] 20:28 alright, my ramblings are giving me a headache. 20:28 .... Category:Members